custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chalk33
Archive 1 - Archive 2 The Blank Page: Doom of the Writer I guess the stars are alright, I guess. I just thought they broke up the color scheme. Oh well. He still looks good, anyways. :D Thanks. --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:30, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the template. Now I can add more to my userpage. :D Tagah looks 100% better! This new form you made serves him justice, and overall he looks awesome! Good job, dude! The new chalka you posted in the pictures looks epic epik! :-) Goodbye peoplez, I'm gonna go eat santa claus (-: (talk) 22:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay doke, that's not a problem at all. :P Considering that it was deleted for expired stub and wikification tags, you now have four days to bring it out of the danger zone. Best of luck! Userpage I'm glad you like the new design :) I think after over two years and a new rank it was about time I finally updated it. I'm not sure if the statement that I just finished to upload Uprising was that accurate anymore. -- 22:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Being Epik Is being Epik just like being epic, just more Epik? Is it epic X2? Or did you just learn to spell epic with a K? :P ROFLOL :P (Rolling On The Floor Laughing Out Loud)! For a second there I thawt that u jusst hadd reeley badd sppeling!-- Hey Chalk! I think should be invited into the Children of Teridax! Wadda ya say? I'd love to join. :D MAZEKA (talk) 19:52, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA 3;,4(?4;(3:(:3awretvrgbrdxssQQW dxaA um!link!U.K.fWcytgvrcrrgtj,\2/3:/1 Sorry Your Club Hey, I was wondering if I was allowed to be in TCOT, since I'm a member on MP. Additionally, I have 584 edits, so I'm kind of allowed in. Just asking, --[[User:Darker511|'Darker']][[User talk:Darker511|'511']] 02:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 Hi Chalk, I've just come to say that, because a user named Rob-N-Hood, didn't know about voting centers, I told him about the Children of Teridax one. I told him that I had nominated some stuff and he has voted. I forgot at the time that only members can vote there and just came to say that this is my fault and I am sorry. :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Hello! Can I become one of the Children of Teridax? I'm a great fan of this theme. LEGOFan999 (talk) 17:31, December 21, 2014 (UTC) OK, thanks Chalk. :)LEGOFan999 (talk) 22:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I WAS BaNNED?/!??!?! I must taste it, before I master it. 02:23, January 10, 2015 (UTC) LewaNui58 Congrats! Your now a leader of the Piraka Maniacs! I have no idea what that means. Have fun!!! MCGPY, the duke (talk) 23:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Thanks :) MCGPY, the duke (talk) 00:00, January 20, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Hey, Chalka. I believe the problem with the hacker is resolved, so that's a relief. However, if he does use my account ever again or some other hacker does so, just remember: I'd NEVER do such a thing. And thank you for your trust and loyalty. I respect that. :) Yeah, it's pretty bad. If someone spammed it, I'd be happy. Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it too. Although, I do need to take some better pictures. Something like what Bob has, that looks cool. Really? Alright, I guess. Might look through it, and not question some things. Unless you mean that it's going to look like mine. Mostly WIPs. Need a better time, and place to photograph them, though. Box thingy Can you show me how to make a "box thing" like what you message to people who have joined your group? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 21:31, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I would like to point out one of your re-named months is "Baka". That means "idiot" or "dummy" in Japanese. It's not bad, I just found it really funny as someone who watches anime. Just a heads up. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Ok, thanks! :) --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 13:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Could you please upload a picture of the piraka, for the piraka maniacs? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 13:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking the traditional picture of the 6 piraka, like the one on bionicle wiki. And for editing, could you mabey give Vezok an AK 47? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 19:12, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:TCT I accept.--Nezorus (talk) 21:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Nsfw. But, as a Deadpool fan, you absolutely have to check this out. Help? Yo, I need help with my Akra and Ikrit page. If you could help, that'd be nice. Lemme know on my page.--I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 06:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I need help so it doesn't get deleted :P --I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 05:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Malishta MOC Contest I would like My character, Vanguard to be mentioned in any story of yours. Also thank you for resizing the banner. [[User:Toa Teramur|'Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Teramur|'Teramur']] 21:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I've not gotten around to creating a page for him, or posting any pictures for that matter, but I'll get around to it soon. Unless that isn't needed, in which case this is entirely obsolete. [[User:Toa Teramur|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Teramur|'Teramur']] 21:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) hello lord chalka I am forever loyal to you. - articstar 120 Re: Malishta MOC contest Thanks Chalk! I think to keep things simple I'll submit a character as oppose to a species or character from a species, however the character I am planning to submit is one that has yet to be revealed on the wiki, and may not be revealed for a while. So assuming waiting a couple of months isn't going to affect anything you had planned, I'll go ahead and use this character, and if not I can always pic another one. Thanks again, Re:Chat Thank you for apologize ing. And I'm sorry for getting angry and trying to get you demoted. I'll take that down right away. And I'll remember to tell you if something bugs me. The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 04:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Clearly, my necromancy rituals have worked. Welcome back to the land of the living, fel undead creature. Talk | Stories'' ' It's you. Finally. After nearly a year. You're back. Welcome back, old friend. Apparently, two people have already done this before me... But I'm going to do it anyway. Welcome back to the wiki, buddy! It's good to see you! Max the paranoid android (talk) HOI Chalka. You have returned. I knew you'd eventually reach the bottom of the abyss known as hiatus and climb back up. I've been waiting for Vizzini for you. And now you are back. Let's boogie. You Actual Person ayyyyy lmao [[User:Pitcat|'From]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] 00:44, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. The rule pages need to be updated but, as it currently stands, the policy offers a loophole, which allows a page to remain intact if it is below 2000 bytes on condition that it is either a Kanohi, Weapon, or other Object-themed article. In some cases this can extend to locations. I hope that this is of help. Happy editing! "Tagah used a Kanohi Paracelsus to melt a wall to break into Turaga Krux's palace." Poison =/= acid. Poisons kill by interfering with biological processes in an organism, which "indirectly", if you will, kills the organism. (Example, cyanide interferes with the electron transport in mitochondria, so no energy for your body to do anything.) It doesn't burn through solid matter. 'Talk | Stories ' Absolutely not. What a terrible idea. Updating the policy pages is something that has been discussed for some time now. I will get around to it in the near future, but I've kinda been waiting to have another staff meeting first, to snowball ideas and discuss precisely what changes should be made. You have come to the right place. As you know, each island in the MU is contained within a dome. Each island serves a specific purpose (like an organ in a body) and each dome swivels around and re-positions itself with the movements of the Great Spirit Robot. As such, the exact distance between islands is known to change regularly, making Fa-Matoran the only navigators who can charter the position of their destination without equipment. The hydraulics and specifics of this movement is maintained by Su-Matoran and Ba-Matoran, and Av-Matoran were known to harvest the Lightstones that are placed in the night sky to simulate the Wall of Stars. Between these domes is, I imagine, something similar to what we saw in ''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn, various pistons and monitors and metal slabs. This nether-region is almost entirely unexplored in-story, appearing briefly when Matoro fell down the waterfall into Karda Nui and in TLR for those fleeting few seconds. We know that Chutes connect the various islands, supplying equipment, supplies, vehicles and workers. We also know that there are Bohrok Hives stored in these places and that Zyglak reside in uninhabitable conditions. Beyond that, I doubt there is much else. I'm doubtful that it could support Matoran life, though it would probably consist largely of service hatches. The hidden underbelly of the universe. The cold, sci-fi actuality hidden behind the curtain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cvP8fPOPWE 'Talk | Stories ' Yes the cartoon where Grif is fat is now canon and yet still not canon. Confused yet? - Is it OK if the elemental prefix for glass is "Si-,"? Simply because "Qua-" is what I picked for the element of Atoms, and I don't want to get them mixed up, even though you thought of the prefix first.Legognocchi101 (talk) 02:08, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I was planning on waiting until I'm finished with Volume 3, so thanks for the heads-up :D I'm pretty sure there is no referral system, just go ahead and play. Also, enter these two coupon codes, hopefully they're still working: HAPPYSEASAON3 and LUCKYSEASON3 'Talk | Stories'' ' Canonically speaking, no limit has ever been established. I theorize that one would only need a small amount of Toa Power per stone to trigger a transformation. I would say that creating more than six Toa stones would be pushing it. That being said, a team of five Toa would not necessarily have more Tow Power than a team consisting of six Toa and the exact mechanics of how Toa Power works has never been discussed. In the Fractures Universe, Mata Nui returned to Spherus Bara Magna once the Destiny War started, sensing that it would cause internal strife. Landing safely on the planet, Brotherhood forces spilled out onto the surface and invaded several of the Matoran villages. Electing to safeguard the Matoran populace, the Toa of that time elected to seal the Great Spirit Robot with the Makuta on the outside. Presently, the GSR is just standing on Bara Magna with Mata Nui's operating system updating. It can be assumed that this is the reason why Velika is present on Metru Nui, to ensure that the update goes ahead undisturbed. When it finally finishes rebooting, the GSR will likely take off again, carrying with it a small population of Agori and Glatorian refugees as well. Without Makuta Teridax to instigate the Great Cataclysm, and without the GSR landing on Aqua Magna, neither of those island formations came to fruition. Yo, Chalk. I'm wanting to make some big changes to the Stub template in the near future. To allow me to enact these changes, please don't tag any new stubs for a while. Cheers! Re: Welcome Many thanks to you as well, for the welcome. It's greatly appreciated and certainly goes a long way to making one feel welcome in a new place. On a side note, it's good to be recognized for being a Loremaster. Project Predacon (talk) 02:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) y u git rid of coco u trator time2ban Oof. That's an oldie. I'm gonna explain it as short and as best as I can. Originally, around Oaths Unbroken(which, if you remember, was a the title of a story), Adert would have discovered the Chronal Stage, and somehow taken control over it. And then "Adert" would have come in, and people were gonna die, and it got pretty confusing. It had nothing to do with A Vast World. Uh, no. I'd actually completely forgotten about that... Edit: Okay, I remember now... trouble is I've forgotten which character it was I was gonna use XD. If a completed character page is not necessary then I'd pick Virid, if not then Nephthys would be my second choice. Virid was probably the character I was gonna choose, but I still don't have a character page for the version that'll appear in my storyline... oh well. Are You Proud Of Me?! "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. ''Prepare to die." XD In other news, I just watched this until 6 am. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME??? P.S. Know I understand your avatar choice. I just realised a few things: #Every Beacon dorm has the same painting of a red forest in it. #There are many innuendos. Many innuendos. #I could use up ALL MY TIME watching this show. Oh, and just remember: "Hands below the waist." WTF Neptune. W. T. F. Was that a "Top Heavy" joke directed at Yang? Wooooooooooow... Probably just picked an existing Kanohi at random. Do you have a better suggestion, because I agree that Kaukau doesn't fit that mask shape? Excuse me but, what pray tell happened to the chat? Fusionx963 (talk) 12:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC)